Time for a Swim
by Kinsie
Summary: Ginny is all set for a relaxing picnic with her best friend, but what will happen when Luna leaves her alone with an unwelcome guest?


**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoys this, it has been sitting on my computer for a while and I figured I should post it because otherwise I would have kept putting it off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or any of the characters; unfortunately, they all belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.

The lake glistened from the sun shining overhead and Ginny was sitting with her back against a tree. She was watching as her brother and his two best friends played in the water by the lake's edge. Their childlike behavior brought a light smile to her lips. Half tempted to join them, Ginny scolded herself. She was waiting for her best friend Luna and her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. It was still odd to think of such an unlikely pairing, but her friend was happy, so she was too. The three of them were going to have a nice picnic lunch, which was an appreciated reprieve from the Great Hall. Sometimes it was just good to get out and about, especially on such a nice day.

It seemed as though her thoughts had called Luna and her beau to her. With them was a third person. Ginny almost thought she was hallucinating at first, but as they drew closer, she could see the tall figure more clearly. Draco Malfoy was walking toward her with a quilt thrown over his shoulder. And as if that sight was not strange enough, from her position under the tree, she could swear he was smiling; not smirking or sneering, but actually smiling. Ginny rose to give Luna a hug as they reached the tree she had chosen.

"Where did you get the tag-a-long?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow. Malfoys and Weasleys historically did not get along. Being polite just did not seem like the thing to do just then.

"Why, I came just for you, didn't you know," Malfoy replied sarcastically, giving her a characteristic smirk.

"Play nicely now children," Blaise said, not even bothering to hide his grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny rolled her eyes. She had always thought that Blaise was curiously easy going for a Slytherin, "What did you bring for lunch?"

All in all, it was not the disastrous event Ginny had feared it would turn out to be when she saw Malfoy approaching. She discovered that he had a good sense of humor, having made her laugh several times during the meal. One thing had troubled her though. All through lunch, Luna and Blaise had continually exchanged looks that said they clearly knew something the other two did not. When they both got up to leave saying they had to go, Ginny was not happy. They both knew how Ginny felt about Malfoy, and they should have known better than to leave them alone together. Somehow she just knew when they got back someone would be cursed.

"So do you know what they're up to?" Malfoy asked, folding the blanket back up.

"Not a clue, but knowing them, it won't be something I'll enjoy," Ginny wore a sour face. She could only imagine the twisted ideas those two could have thought of.

"Really, today wound up with you getting the opportunity to spend the whole afternoon with me, how bad could it really be?" Malfoy smirked rather attractively.

"Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone wants to spend time with you," Ginny pretended to look concerned for his feelings before she lay back on the ground.

"Of course they do," Malfoy seemed determined, "I'm like a chocolate bar, everyone wants a piece."

"You need to deflate your head Malfoy, it's in danger of exploding," Ginny warned rolling her eyes for good measure.

"My head it perfectly sized," he argued.

"Whatever you say," she shook her head and then yawned. The sun was making her sleepy and as much as she just wanted to take a nap, there was no way she would go to sleep with Malfoy sitting right next to her.

"I know you can't be bored with me, so why are you yawing?" he asked, "You need something to liven up your day." Ginny looked at him through half closed eyelids. She was not sure what he thought of as fun would be to her liking. He seemed to notice this because he laughed and asked, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not at all," she replied in a dry voice, closing her eyes all the way.

Next thing she knew, Ginny felt herself being lifted into the air. Her eyes snapped open to see Malfoy was headed in the direction of the lake. She started struggling, but it was useless, all he did was laugh. All the same, she continued to try and get free. The effect was ruined somewhat by her inability to keep her laughter in. The other students lounging in the sun had quite a show watching Draco Malfoy dump Ginny Weasley in the lake that day.

"Help me out of here you prat!" Ginny was soaking wet and trying to move her sopping red hair from her face.

When Draco reached down pull her back up on the dock Ginny took his hand and pulled him down into the water beside her.

"You are so easy," Ginny laughed, splashing water at him for emphasis.

Instead of replying, Draco just splashed water back at her. Ginny did not even think about who would see or what they would think, she was having too much fun to notice her surroundings. The two were splashing around when Ron, Harry, and Hermione made it to them.

"Malfoy, you git, get the hell off my sister!" Ron's face had turned a purple color.

"Ronald, go away and stay out of my business," Ginny splashed her brother, but only succeeded in getting his feet wet. Draco joined in and soon the water fight was in full swing again. Only this time, Ron wound up being the one that got all wet, and as he was on dry land, he could not defend himself properly. Harry and Hermione had backed away at the first splash and were now both doubled over with laughter, clutching at the other for support. Ron however, was beginning to resemble a tomato and Ginny could tell her was going to blow, though she could not really care less about that little detail.

Ron was always trying to dictate who Ginny hung out with and everything else in her life. It was extremely annoying and she was sick of it. Hermione was helping, but now it was getting out of hand. The other day, Ginny had learned that Ron had been threatening boys that had asked her out, or those she had gone out with. There had even been a couple that he scared off. Had she known about it at the time, there was no guarantee he would have even been there to yell at her now. Ginny had decided that she liked playing in the water with Draco. She was not going to let her brother ruin her fun.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ron shouted but with no results and he realized his words were getting him nowhere. With a disgusted snort, he tuned and stormed off the dock with the threat of telling mum hanging in the air.

"You guys had better go after him before he does something rash," Ginny warned Harry and Hermione. It was then that she discovered they had an audience. It seemed that the eyes of everyone at the lake were focused on the spectacle they had made. Ginny was a bit self-conscious with everyone watching, but Draco it seemed was perfectly comfortable. When she turned to look at him, he was far closer than she remembered. He leaned down toward her slowly so she could move away if she wanted to. Ginny just looked up at him, knowing she should stop this, but not wanting to. When their lips connected it was like she was flying. Nothing she had experienced could compare to it. The kiss was fiery and passionate; she even forgot there were people all around them, lost in the perfect moment. When they broke apart, the catcalls and whistles reached Ginny's ears. Her face was tinged pink as Draco helped her out of the water.

Not too much later, Blaise and Luna reappeared. When they saw their friends' intertwined hands they looked at each other and grinned. Ginny and Draco had come to the conclusion that their friends had orchestrated the whole thing earlier, after they got out of the lake.

"Couldn't you have enacted your grand scheme somewhere away from my darling brother?" Ginny questioned. Luna knew exactly how annoying Ron could be, so why did the lunch get staged right next to him? You would have thought she would have known better.

"Well, it isn't as though we planned for him to hang around that much. We assumed he would go in for lunch before long," Luna also knew how much Ron liked to eat and had been banking on his stomach leading him away from his sister and the picnic.

"Hmm, I suppose that would have worked, but I bet Hermione wanted to stay out in the sun, and we both know he would do anything for her," Ginny laughed with Luna about her brother and his girlfriend.

"Yes, well, it seemed our plan still worked wonderfully," Blaise was wearing a satisfied smile and winked at his friend, "Isn't that right, mate?"

Draco growled a little, but the effect was ruined by his grin, "I suppose so."

"Ginny, why is your hair wet?" Luna asked suddenly noticing her friend's hair was damp. When Ginny and Draco burst out laughing, Luna was confused. What on earth had they been doing? Now that she was looking for it, she saw that their clothes were not quite dry either. After their giggles had subsided, Draco said, "We discovered that swimming in our clothes was very beneficial for your little plot. Otherwise she would be asleep under a tree right now and I would probably not be here." Blaise smirked and Luna said, "Well at least it worked, Ginny do you realize how long it took to make this happen and you almost wrecked it?" Ginny's eyes widened, but her friend just laughed.

"Exactly how long have you been plotting Miss Lovegood?" Ginny appropriated a stern voice and raised an eyebrow at the blonde standing before her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Not long," Luna said slowly, starting to back away slowly and turned to run before Ginny could start moving.

"I'm going to have my hands full with this one, aren't I?" Draco questioned Blaise.

"Yes, yes you are," Blaise agreed before the two friends watched as their girls chased each other around the lake shore. "But it'll be worth every second."


End file.
